Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (Final Trailer)/Transcript
(Cut to Black) ASRIEL (voice over): 'Ever wondered what is like to be adored by everyone? (''Kiss the Sky ''by ''Jason Derulo ''starts playing) (Cut to the Source Filmmaker logo) (Fade to the Beta Film Studios logo) (Fades to Asriel entering college for the first time) '''ASRIEL (voice over): '''My name's Asriel, and this is my story. (Camera speed up to a high angle of the college) (Cut to Asriel bumping into Jordan) '''ASRIEL: '''Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. '''JORDAN: '''It's alright pal. No worries. (smiles) '''ASRIEL: '''Oh cool. (puts out his hand) Asriel Dreemurr. '''JORDAN: '''Jordan. (Shakes hands with Asriel, smiling) (Points at Beta behind him) And this is my friend, Beta Sanders. (He introduces Beta Sanders to Asriel) '''BETA: '''Hi! (waves excitedly) '''ASRIEL: '(giggles) He looks happy to meet me. (Music stops at 0:26) '''JORDAN: '''He's always happy, and excited about everything. (smiles) (Music cuts to 0:44) (Cut to Asriel's team on the Mountain Climbing Event) '''BETA: Oh no! *loses grip* *screams* ASRIEL: *Grabs Beta's hand* I got you! Jordan can get on his side real fast? Maybe you can help him get balanced. Cheryl, can you get his other arm just in case? I'm not sure how long I can hold him by myself. JORDAN and CHERYL (In unison): Sure thing! (They get him up, and climb the rest of the mountain) BETA: Thanks everyone for the help! Without you I either would of been seriously hurt or worse... JORDAN: You would have done the same if it was any of us. Just be careful alright? BETA: Yeah I'll be more careful. (Music stops at 1:02 with a cinematic echo) (Cut to later with Jordan and Cheryl) CHERYL: Good job today Jordan. Today was a tough one, but somehow we pulled it off. JORDAN: Yeah. Today was tougher than I thought it would be but *flexes* we are all strong and I'm sure we'll beat those jerks. You did really good today Cheryl, and thanks for all your help. CHERYL: *blushes* No problem... You know, up until now, I didn't realize how athletic you are. JORDAN: Th-thanks *slight blush* Hey... maybe if your not busy maybe after the games we could....you know go on a da- (Before Jordan could finish Cheryl kissed him) CHERYL: *smiles* Yeah I'd like that. How about we meet up at the specifics later? JORDAN: *smiling* Yeah that would be great! So see you later? CHERYL: *happy* Sure! See you later! (Cheryl leaves and Beta walks in shortly after) BETA: Cheryl sure seemed happy. What happened? Did you two finally kiss or something? JORDAN: How did you guess that? BETA: Well to tell you the truth, it wasn't a guess. I was walking by when I heard you two talking and when you stopped mid-sentence, I looked and saw you two making out. JORDAN: We weren't making out! It was one quick kiss. BETA: But you wish you were making out, right? JORDAN: No... Okay maybe... BETA: Don't worry pal. I am just messing with you a little. Nothing to get worked up over, right? JORDAN: Yeah I know. Goodnight man. I'm going to head back to my place. BETA: OK man see you tomorrow. Goodnight. (On his way back to his place he had a bad feeling about Smith and his gang. Since it wasn't too far from his place Jordan decided to take a quick peak. Much to his surprise it wasn't hard to get in and he found a ideal hiding place by a window where he could hear them speaking.) SMITH: OK we got everything set! With this plan Greenhorn and his loser friends will lose for sure. BULLY#2: I understand we want to win but boss are you sure we have to cheat on this event? I mean we are already pretty far ahead. I mean we still have to try hard but I am unsure if we need to do anything sneaky unless we do terrible or they get extremely lucky. SMITH: I rather be safe than sorry. Besides, this is more than simply "winning". I want to not only beat Greenhorn, but to wipe the floor with him and crush his hopes of ever winning this competition. Maybe if we beat him by enough he won't even want to compete ever again. BULLY#1: I have a question boss... Why do you hate that kid so much? SMITH: Because he and his loser friends thought they could actually win and even gave us a challenge. That's why I hate him. (Clutching his fists Jordan restrained himself and decided to quickly head to his place. He'd tell his friends as soon as he saw them and make sure Smith and his gang wouldn't win the competition through cheating.) (The next day at the final event.) THE COACH: Looks like Smith and his team won this last event. SMITH: Hahaha! See losers? That means my team won! ASRIEL: Oh man. Well good job Smith. JORDAN: I can't believe those cheaters won. BETA: I guess cheaters do prosper... CHERYL: I thought for sure we'd win after all that hard work. THE COACH: I wouldn't celebrate so fast Smith! I thought something seemed a little fishy so I double checked each event before and after each challenge. See, when I re-examined the boats, I found a tiny but noticeable hole in Asriel's boat which was not there the night before. And when I re-examined the fake mountain, I noticed some rocks missing! Based on the difficulty he and his team had going up that mountain against the difficulty your team had, I can only assume you purposely removed those rocks to sabotage later teams. As a result, you and your team are disqualified. You should be ashamed. As a result, Asriel and his team are the official winners of this years Games of Pure Extreme. (Asriel's friends and the students of the college cheer for him as two cheerleaders give him the trophy) SMITH: Celebrate while you can Greenhorn! You and your loser friends aren't real athletes just pathetic wannabe's. Next year me and my team are going to kick your butts and show you who really deserves to be the winners. You and I both know it so how about you just not show up next year? JORDAN: Asriel don't listen to this punk. We won this fair and square despite those jerks cheating the whole way. If anything they aren't the real athletes. CHERYL: Yeah unlike those losers we actually have skill especially you Asriel! You rock! ASRIEL: Do you guys really mean that? BETA: Of course we do pal! SMITH: Jeez! I feel like I'm going to throw up. You are all losers especially you Greenhorn! So stop deluding yourselves. JORDAN: That's it! I've been waiting to do this for a long time. SMITH: What are you going to do? (Jordan, Beta and Cheryl approach Smith and together they knock him out before they head back to Asriel.) ASRIEL: Why did you all do that? JORDAN: Because that guy was messing with you pal and we couldn't put up with that. CHERYL: Not to mention he's a huge jerk who had it coming. BETA: How about since we just won the competition we all go celebrate? ASRIEL: Sure that sounds great! (Come On Feel The Noize ''by ''Slade ''starts playing at 0:47) (Cuts to a white screen with red text saying, '''IN 2017, WHEN YOU'RE TALKING COLLEGE, YOU'RE TALKING EXCITEMENT!') (Cuts to the following: Asriel, Jordan, and Beta running a lap in the first contest of the games, Jordan meeting a beautiful girl named Cheryl played by Femscout, Asriel partying with Jordan and Beta as the other students cheer for them, Smith threatening Beta to stuck his head on a flushing toilet, Asriel, Jordan and Beta biking against Smith and his gang of bullies in the second contest of the games, Smith punching Asriel in the face giving him bruises, The principal screaming angrily like a crazy person, and lastly, Asriel being surrounded by Smith and his gang of bullies) (Asriel looks sweaty as the camera spins around him) SMITH: It's over Greenhorn. ASRIEL: '''Oh nuts. (Sees Smith and he gets punched) (Cuts to white screen with red text saying, '''ASRIEL DREAMER: GREENHORN) SMITH: You don't belong here. ASRIEL: '''I may be a Greenhorn, but at least I've got friends. (Jordan and Beta appear getting out of a bush) '''ASRIEL: '''And a purpose! (Jordan and Beta seemingly start attacking Smith) (Cuts to another white screen with red text saying, '''THE GAMES BEGIN: 08/25/2017. The credits of the trailer can be seen below, with the Source Filmmaker logo on the right bottom of the screen, and the Beta Film Studios logo can be seen on the left bottom of the screen) (Fade to black) (Music fades out) Parenting Article Main article: Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:BetaRain's Transcripts Category:Script Category:Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn Category:Collaborations